


So Be Good to Me

by FrazzledSquidz



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Bed-Wetting, But Mostly Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e02 The Incident, Love, M/M, Reassurances, Short & Sweet, Soft Boys, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: Cause I give everything.David jerked awake again, hands automatically reaching below his waist to check for-Thank fuck. No wetness.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 248





	So Be Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

> _Tell me where you wanna go_   
>  _And I will follow you_   
>  _You're my everything_

David jerked awake again, hands automatically reaching below his waist to check for-

Thank fuck. No wetness. 

He relaxed with an exhale, blinking up at Patrick’s dark ceiling tiredly. Every time he fell asleep he would have an anxiety dream about waking up drenched again. This was the fourth time he’d woken himself up already and it was only two in the morning.

David turned his head to the right, a smile twisting his lips at the sight of his fiance blissfully, deeply asleep. His top lip was swollen from the mouthguard but he still looked beautiful. Patrick may have thought he was joking, but David was always serious when it came to telling Patrick that he was gorgeous and loved and definitely could have done better than David.

He tried to shove the thought aside, which usually came pretty easily these days, but a different voice sneered _bed-wetter_ at him, the term slipping across his brain like oil. 

David closed his eyes again, bringing up his hands to cover his face. The plastic mattress cover crinkled with his movement, which only furthered his humiliation. He honestly, fundamentally, _literally_ could not believe that he had wet the goddamn bed while Patrick was inside of it. Before they were married and Patrick was arguably stuck with him. 

Even more fundamentally, he could not believe that Patrick still wanted to be with him. That he didn’t care about what had happened. That he even went out of his way to make David feel better about it all. 

David took a deep, steadying breath in through his nose and blew it out of his mouth quietly. This may have been the worst thing that had ever happened to him. Sure he’d done stupid, weird, embarassing shit before, but he usually could blame it on the drugs and/or booze and at least never had to see the other person again. 

“David?” It came out a little muffled, with the mouthguard still in. 

He tried to school his expression before looking over at Patrick, but based on what Patrick’s face did, he still looked miserable. 

Patrick smoothly slipped the mouthguard out and placed it on the bedside table before rolling towards David. God, he even _reached_ for him before making sure that it was safe and dry. “Everything okay?”

David turned and let Patrick’s arm slip around his waist, let this beautiful man draw him in closer. David had a thousand different lotions and creams and oils and gels and routines and still only looked good under very specific, very rare, naturally well-lit conditions. Patrick was gorgeous even sleep-rumpled and worried.

“Yeah,” he whispered, smiling a little at Patrick because it was impossible _not_ to. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. I just couldn’t sleep.” 

Patrick frowned a little, his strong hand stretching out and smoothing up David’s sleep-warmed back. David wiggled a little closer, letting his own fingers curl into the collar of his fiance’s shirt. “I keep feeling you wake up,” Patrick murmured.

David suddenly realized his index finger was tapping an anxious rhythm against Patrick’s collarbone. He forced it to stop, to relax his shoulders, to let his brow smooth, to let his body sink into the embrace. 

He remembered back- way back when he and Patrick had first gotten together, after they had established they were serious about the relationship but before they’d ever even slept together. Patrick had been so touch-shy. 

“I just- I feel like I don’t know what I’m doing,” he’d admitted helplessly, hovering awkwardly beside the bed he had borrowed from Ray. The homeowner was downstairs and they had just managed to weasel their way out of game night and up to Patrick’s room so David could show him the glory of Kathy Bates in Fried Green Tomatoes on Patrick’s laptop.

David’s hands had fluttered nervously. “We can just, you know, sit beside each other! I swear I don’t have ulterior motives.”

“No, I know. I just-” Patrick had cut himself off with a frustrated sigh, but had climbed up on the bed beside David anyway. “I’ve never done this before and-”

“I know! And it’s fine!”

“David, please let me talk,” Patrick had requested firmly, which had shut him right up. Patrick had rubbed his hands in his hair, obviously trying to find the words. “I just… I feel like the expectations were clear. You know, with women.” At David’s puzzled look, he had clarified, “In terms of cuddling. If that’s even something you want to do! Now. With me. Or a thing that guys normally do anyway or-”

“Can I talk now?” David had interrupted softly, scooting closer and reaching out to grab Patrick’s hand. 

Patrick had looked relieved as he tangled their fingers together and nodded frantically. “Yes please.”

“I meant what I said before- we can do whatever you want. Whatever you want! If… if you want to cuddle or not or makeout or not or… Anything, really.” David had waved his free hand in the air, as if brushing aside unpleasant ideas. “I’ve, you know, I’ve done it all. So I’m okay with anything. Anything with you.”

“But I want you to want it, too.”

David hadn’t had- and still didn’t have- any idea how to tell Patrick that he meant it: anything. If Patrick just wanted to kiss him a few times and then leave, or try sex with a guy and then leave, or see how dating a guy went and then leave, and everything in-between… David wanted to give Patrick anything he asked for, even then. Even at the beginning. 

This impossible, competent, beautiful, uncertain man deserved everything he wanted. 

It was baffling that he still wanted David. 

David had twisted his lips, hand curling as if trying to capture a thought. “I _do_ want it, though. I mean, I’m fine with what you want. Because I’ve done everything and you’ve done nothing. Well not, not _nothing_ but… I want you to figure out what you like. And if it’s something I don’t want, you know I’ll tell you!” Probably. 

Patrick had shifted, obviously uncomfortable. He had glanced down at the laptop, innocently sitting and waiting at the foot of the bed, before looking back at David. “This shouldn’t be so hard,” he’d mumbled around a grin, some of the tension leaking from his shoulders. “But I feel like I don’t know where to start.”

David couldn’t help but smile back, bringing Patrick’s hand up to brush a kiss across his dry knuckles. “Okay. How about I take the wheel but you tell me where to go? I’ll- I’ll make suggestions, or whatever, and you can tell me if it’s good or bad. And I won’t get offended.” Probably. 

“Sounds perfect.” Patrick had looked so relieved that David couldn’t help but lean forward, seeking a kiss. Patrick had met him halfway easily. 

They had wound up in what would be one of their favorite positions: David laying on his side with Patrick spooned up behind him, resting his head on David’s arm to see the laptop screen. The very first time it had been a little awkward: Patrick hadn’t known how to relax, how to fit up behind someone larger than him, if he could press his hips up against David’s or lean his weight against him or ask him to move around. But they had figured it out, slowly but surely. 

David turned around now, not pulling away from Patrick but inviting him closer. Patrick shifted with him easily, sliding his arm around to curl against David’s chest and slotting the two of them together like they were a single set of quotation marks. David laced their fingers together against his chest and leaned forward a little, letting Patrick’s weight gently push him into the mattress. He felt the cool tip of Patrick’s nose against the nape of his neck and then a warm pair of lips.

“I love you,” Patrick whispered against his skin, and all of it (the familiar smell and the heaviness and the words and the existence of his _fiance_ ) made tears prickle at his eyes. 

“I know,” David murmured back. “Sorry I keep waking you up.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He knew Patrick meant any of it: the anxiety, the accident, the drama of the day, the drama of the coming days leading up to their big day, everything. Patrick was telling him that he had nothing to worry about. At all. Ever. 

It was an incomprehensible thought, but a comforting one all the same. 

“Do you want to tell me about our wedding?” Patrick asked softly. 

David blinked away more tears, feeling his emotions swell up in his chest like a tidal wave. “Lights. There are going to be so many lights.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Milo Greene! The first time I heard the song it made me think of these two <3


End file.
